This invention relates to a deflector system to prevent contamination of the bottom band guide track in a bale binding machine for baling solid waste materials having escaping contaminants.
Such waste materials usually include metal cans such as beer and soda pop cans and municipal waste containing some liquid. Such liquids drip into the bottom guide track of the binding machine and result in contamination problems in the entire machine as the liquids and solid matter carried thereby are carried around the guide track and congeal in many parts of the strapping system. The bottom side of the guide track is usually in a position to catch such liquids dripping out of the end of the baling press. Dust or small solid particles may also contaminate the bottom track.
In order to keep the binding machine in good operating condition, there is a need to prevent such contamination of the guide track.